


AC Day 11: Deceit

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [11]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Black Temple, Day 11, F/M, Hate Sex, Repressed Feelings, smut (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: “What do you mean she succeeded to hurt herself?” Growled Illidan. “Those spells are meant to protect her no matter what, just like my own.”“I know, I know,” Said Akama, following Illidan through the hallways. “But she covered in blood, doesn’t wear her armor anymore. We heard her scream in pain and we think she got at least one broken leg and way more.”





	AC Day 11: Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Well...  
> This one story had been kinda hard to write and probably would have needed a few more days of writing to fully flesh out the story but the idea refused to leave my mind and I had nothing else for today so I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
> For the context, this happen at the Black Temple so you know what to expect from the characters ^^'

“What do you mean she succeeded to hurt herself?” Growled Illidan. “Those spells are meant to protect her no matter what, just like my own.”

“I know, I know,” Said Akama, following Illidan through the hallways. “But she covered in blood, doesn’t wear her armor anymore. We heard her scream in pain and we think she got at least one broken leg and way more.”

Illidan growled even more. It wasn’t possible. If in ten thousand years he had been unable to kill himself because of those spells, how could she do it? But he was sure of one thing, he was going to make her regret her action. How dare she keep interfering with his plans? She has no right to hurt herself like that.

Quickly, they walked out of the Black Temple, making their way to the Warden’s Cage. In his mind, Illidan couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to say and how he would punish her. She couldn’t hurt herself but he would do it himself and she’ll regret not only having to defy his plan but to simply have entered his life. As if he could feel the anger emanating from Illidan, Akama kept his distance with him and could only hope that if it was a new plan from the Warden, she knew what she was doing.

They finally got inside the ruins serving as a prison and as soon as Illidan stepped in front of the cage, he got to realize how far Maiev had come to hurt herself.

The walls were covered in blood, clearly elf’s blood from its color, an unknown pattern telling them that she probably just threw herself on it until we couldn’t see the walls anymore. Her armor had been trashed in a corner, as bloody as everything else. The improvised bed tore apart in the cell while the plates used for her food were still on the ground, the food scattered everywhere.

“You are…Really a bad jailor.” She said, catching his attention.

The first thing he saw was her smile, wide and unsettling as she kept smiling, blood dripping from her mouth. Her face was proud, her eyes shining with the idea that she was winning, but everything else was just awful. Maiev was lying on the ground, her hair untied, falling all over her body, sticking to the bloody skin. Her clothes torn up from the walls, revealing her skin and her scars. Her arms hanging weakly against the floor. Her breathing was hard, laborious and still…

She was smiling.

“You wished you went that far.” She told him, each words taking their time to get out.

She laughed before coughing more blood.

“You couldn’t take your own life and now you cannot even take mine.” She laughed again, her smile still on. “Nor save it.”

She was defying him once again and he would have none of that.

“Akama. Get her out and follow me.” He commanded, already turning around to leave the place.

Discreetly sighing, Akama entered the cell and went to Maiev, wondering where the proud warrior he had met was as he never believed he would see her like that, at least because of herself. He grabbed her around the waist, helping her to get on her feet and she screamed out of pain while falling back toward the floor, only carried by Akama.

“It seems that she can’t stand on her feet.” Shouted Akama to Illidan.

“Drag her on the floor if needed but bring her to me.” He only said, not even looking at them.

Illidan was furious. Not only did her words were true but he couldn’t understand how she succeeded to went this far. He used exactly the same spells that were used on his own and if in ten thousand years he had never gone as far as she was, it meant two things: Or he had actually failed at those spells, or Maiev got the possibility to alter them. The second option made him shivers but he quickly brushes it off and keeps walking, hearing Akama carrying her behind him.

Once he’ll be sure she wasn’t going to die, he’ll put her back into that cell and put new spells on it, stronger spells. Then he’ll make sure she’ll never try it again. She’ll regret.

They finally got to a room used as an infirmary by the demon hunters and thankfully, it was empty. It wasn’t a secret that he and Maiev were in an open war but the fewer people knowing he was going to take care of her, the best it was. And even thinking about those words made him sick.

“Put her there.” He told Akama, showing a mattress. “And go get her new clothes.”

The Broken delicately put Maiev on the mattress as she was still hissing and shouting her pain. Even a discreet prayer for her hadn't been able to ease her pain and he knew something was wrong, he was feeling it. Once Maiev was lying down, he quickly left the room.

Illidan turned his back to Maiev, searching after bandages and cleaning tools. Maybe he should have told Akama to do it himself but Illidan wanted to know how exactly Maiev hurt herself and even if he had the complete control over the Broken, he still wasn’t trusting him enough for that task. After all, if Maiev had been imprisoned in the first place, it was because he had planned to betray him.

As he was still searching after the tools, Maiev sat and silently, grabbed a knife hanging from inside her pants. Staying completely silent, even holding her breath, she put her feet on the ground and slowly, moved toward Illidan. This was the end. At this exact moment, she was going to put an end to their suffering and she would finally kill him. She was right behind him, not feeling the need to breathe anymore as she raised her arms, ready to strike.

Feeling it, Illidan quickly turned around, catching her wrist before it went down and pushed her, using his weight to make them fall on the floor. A victorious smile on his face as Maiev lost hers.

“I knew it.” He laughed right at her face, sending the knife away. “You had to be faking it.”

“It's over Illidan!” She only screamed back, fighting his grasp.

Putting her legs around his waist, she then used her strength to destabilize him and push him on the side. Now that he was on his back, he quickly threw Maiev away and jumped back on his feet. Following him, Maiev did the same and they stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to start.

As Illidan eye-sided the knife, Maiev jumped on him. Her fist found his face and he grabbed her wrist again, not caring about the pain. He threw her against a wall and walked a few steps backward grinning.

“If you want to do it now then we’ll do it.”

As he finished his sentence, Maiev disappeared from his sight and he felt her arms closing around his neck by behind. Spreading his wings, he ejected her from his back but she succeeded to tear up a little his wings. He hissed and turned around, his skin turning black. Maiev perfectly knowing that taking him down while he was metamorphosed would be more difficult than his normal self, decided to play it on words.

“You seriously need that to kill me?” She mocked him. “But this change nothing!”

Almost as if he was the one to blink, he appeared right in front of her and pinned her arms against the walls.

“This is the difference between us Maiev,” he growled, turning back to his usual self. “I don’t want to kill you but if you force me…”

“What do you want then?” she spat at his face while trying to kick him, forcing him to block her against the wall with his waist.

“I want to make you pay. For Barrow Deeps and for all my times you are currently wasting with your stupid idea.” He said, his voice lowering. “I will make you suffer and love every second of it.”

“You are already loving it isn’t it? I can feel it.”

He was ashamed to admit it but the fight was getting him hard, especially the idea of making her suffer as much as he suffered. And the fact that she had been fighting with shredded clothes since the beginning, revealing her body to him, wasn’t helping. He looked at her in the eyes, expecting the usual disgust she had thrown at him for so long but he got surprised. This time, not only was her eyes showing her disgust but also something else…Almost as if she was challenging him. He thrust once, their crotch right next to each other and her eyes kept daring him to do it. He laughed and put a hand around her throat before walking backward, dragging her with him.

“Do not challenge me.” He growled. “You might like it.”

“I will kill you soon enough. Give me your worst!”

“Deal.”

Throwing her on the mattress, Illidan immediately got on top of her and ripped the few pieces of clothes that hadn’t fallen and as his hands went close to her core, he knew the fight had the same effect on her that it had on him. As he wasn’t there for feelings, he kept Maiev pinned by his body, not giving her the possibility to get her knife back and got rid of his pants. He pushed himself inside and began to thrust.

It had never been in his plan to have sex with Maiev, or more likely, to fuck her but he hadn’t planned either to get her out of her cell. But here they were, thanks to her stupid stratagem to try to kill him. She had brought it to herself. Couldn’t she realize that he had won since he stepped in Outland? She would never stop him and even less kill him. He felt her nails on his back, scratching so hard he knew he was bleeding. Her face was in his neck and she was biting him but he wasn’t going to stop until she would beg him.

Slowly, her legs moved on his side and before he could react, she turned them to be on top of him. She established her own pace on him, more aggressive, faster. Illidan hissed and instinctively put his hands on her hips, trying to slow her down but she kept going and even let herself fall on him. Only her hands around his head where keeping her away from his face but she didn’t care. She lowered her head and met his lips with her own, kissing him. Surprised, Illidan let it happen, not caring that he was now only feeling one hand next to him.

But what surprised him the most, was hearing her moaning on his lips, and moaning his name.

He straightened up and sat, grabbing Maiev by her shoulders and made her move back.

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying it.” He almost begged.

She didn’t answer. Instead, for the very first time since he knew her, she stopped looking at him in the eyes and looked on the side as sadness wash over her face.

“You were once everything that I wanted.” She finally admitted.

Hearing those words, Illidan began to remember that priestess who had her face, always there to talk with him while he was waiting for Tyrande, back before the War of the Ancient. He remembered those ten thousand years in Barrow Deeps where she would be there, no matter what. And even after that, she never really left.

“Kill me before I kill you,” Maiev whispered, taking him out of his memories.

He realized that a scissor was now next to his heart, right between them. She had taken them while kissing him and now if she was pushing them, she could finally be killing him. And still, she was letting him decide. At that exact moment, he wasn’t even sure that Maiev really wanted to kill him or if she would only live after his death.

Not even understanding himself what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist again and slowly put the scissors away, making it fall on the floor where he joined the knife. Then he put them back on their original position, Maiev not fighting anymore.

“If you wanted me, then you get me.” He whispered into her ear.

He resumed his thrusting, slower than before, listening to Maiev breaking down under him. He had no idea to what he was doing and now, he was scared. Scared as to what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
